


Would you be so kind

by killjoy_3000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a dodie Song, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also its my first ever fic so dont be too harsh, this was for a secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_3000/pseuds/killjoy_3000
Summary: Logan has had a crush on Patton for a while now, but it looks like Patton doesn't reciprocate.(Don't worry, they end up together at the end)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Would you be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my secret santa giftee. Enjoy!

_ Oh, would you be so kind _

Logan watched as Patton danced around the room, laughing and singing along to the cheesy song Roman had put on. He had declined the cheery boy's request to dance, preferring to sit back and watch his two friends make fools of themselves. They would finish their theatrics eventually, and settle down to start a movie. 

Roman would want to watch a Disney movie, and they would all agree. Patton and Roman would quote every line as Virgil pointed out all of the plot holes in the film, all while Logan pretended to be interested in the movie. Really, he was staring at Patton laugh and sing all of the songs. His eyes would light up when the hero saved the day, or the princess got her prince, and Logan would watch, his eyes lighting up as well. 

_ As to fall in love with me, you see _

Logan sat in his seat at the front of the classroom, Patton in the seat next to his. He tried to focus on the lecture, really, he did, but as he watched his friend stick his tongue out while concentrating on his notes, he felt his concentration slipping away. 

The way his curly blonde hair looked so soft in the bright lights of the classroom. The way his freckles glinted with every movement of his head. The way his eyes always looked so round and innocent under his glasses. 

Cursing under his breath, Logan looked away. He knew exactly what was happening, and he didn't want it. He didn't want any of it. All the flutters he felt in his chest every time he saw Patton. The heat he felt in his cheeks when he heard the soft, angelic voice of the freckled student. The way his palms felt sweaty whenever one of his hands brushed the other boy's. 

Yep. It was hopeless. He was completely, utterly in love with his best friend.

_ I'm trying _

Knocking on Patton's door, Logan felt his heart beating out of his chest. His hands shook, so he shoved them into his pockets and prayed that the other wouldn't notice. He took a deep breath, and waited for the door in front of him to open. 

When it finally did, Logan smiled at the person standing there. Patton smiled back, though his was much more cheerful. He had on a simple jacket and t-shirt, with blue jeans and converse shoes to match. Logan thought he had never looked more amazing. 

"Ready to go?" Asked Logan, turning towards his car. 

"Yep!" Patton exclaimed, skipping down the steps and into the passenger seat. Logan followed him, starting up the vehicle and backing out of the driveway. He glanced towards his friend, making sure he was settled. The nervousness he had felt in his stomach a few minutes ago was still there, chipping away at his insides.

It might only be a trip to the movie theater, and Roman and Virgil might be meeting them there, but it felt like something to Logan. Something special. Surely Patton could feel it too? The feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away no matter how many times it was there. 

_ I know you know that I like you, but that's not enough _

Logan walked into the kitchen after another sleepover at Patton's house, and was happily greeted with the smell of coffee and syrup. Patton himself stood over the stove, flipping pancakes and humming a cheery tune. 

"Morning Lo! How'd you sleep?" Patton smiled at him from his place at the stove, wiping his hands on his shirt. His hair was everywhere, and looked like he had just walked through a storm, and his clothes were baggy on his small frame, swallowing him whole. 

"Fairly well, Patton, thank you for asking." Sitting down at the dining table, Logan grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. He poured maple syrup over his food, and set to eating. Patton sat down next to him after finishing up with the rest of the food, grabbing his own plate. 

"You have a little something on your nose, Lo." Patton licked his finger, and rubbed away the syrup on Logan's nose, giggling when the latter blushed. Smiling to himself, Logan hid his blush by looking down at his plate. He ignored the heat in his cheeks by stuffing them with pancakes. 

_ So if you will please fall in love _

Logan watched from afar as Patton sat next to another person, as he giggled and blushed with every word that came out of their mouth. He physically felt his heart break in two when he watched his best friend hold hands with another, when he watched his best friend fall for another.

Walking home from school that day, Logan felt numb. Empty. He wasn't sad, or angry, or anything really. Nothingness filled him, from his head to his toes, and there wasn't room for anything else. That was almost worse, he thought. 

Laying himself down in his bed after a day of emptiness was exhausting. Logan wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy. He fell into a dreamless sleep after that, and when he woke up later that night, all he did was get some food and go back to sleep. It was all he could do.

_ I think it's only fair _

Logan was woken up by a phone call. After a few rings, he managed to grab it and see who was calling. 

It was Patton. Hand shaking, he swiped to answer the call. 

"Hello? Patton?"

"L-logan?"

Logan's eyes went wide when he realized that Patton was crying. Sobbing, even. He could hear the sniffles through the speaker. "Are you ok? Are you at your house? I'll come over."

"Are you s-sure? It's pretty late..."

"It's fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." Scrambling to get a jacket and his keys, Logan ran outside and jumped into his car, speeding out into the street. Luckily, Patton only lived a few minutes away, but they felt like the longest minutes of his life. Why would Patton be crying? Did someone hurt him?

Telling himself it didn't matter now, that Patton needed him, Logan sped down the streets, arriving at the small yellow house faster than he ever had before. He ran up the steps, and opened the door, knowing that it would be unlocked. Patton's parents almost always had their door unlocked so Logan could get in, as he came over so often.

"Patton?" He called out in the empty house. He remembered that his mother and father had taken a small vacation, and left Patton to take care of the house because he still had school. They felt bad at first, but their son assured them it was okay. 

"In here," called a small voice from the last room in the hallway. Logan rushed to the bedroom and opened the door to see his best friend curled up in a ball on the bed, tears dried on his face. His hair looked even more disheveled than usual, and his eyes were red and puffy under his glasses.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Logan walked across the room and sat next to the crying boy, helping him sit up. Patton lay his head on Logan's shoulder, pulling his knees up to his chest. He took a few deep breaths, and began to talk.

"I started seeing this person I met at the animal shelter, Riley. They were super nice and funny, and I… I really liked them. They were always complimenting me and bringing me gifts. I asked them on a date last week, and they agreed, so tonight we went to the movies and watched Frozen 2. It was really fun, but afterwards they met up with some of their friends outside of the theater, and ditched me. I had to walk home, and while I was doing that, they called me and said to never contact them again. I don't know what I did wrong, they just… stopped liking me."

Patton had started crying again about halfway through his story. Logan rubbed his back and encouraged him to take deep breaths, and when he finished talking, Logan hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, snuggled in each others arms. Soon, they were both asleep on Patton's bed, together. 

_ There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere wanna share? _

Logan smiled when Patton walked into the coffee shop, and greeted him at the door. 

"Hey. I saved us a table in the back, and ordered our usual." Smiling at his boyfriend's words, Patton grabbed his hand as they walked to their seats. 

"You didn't have to do that, love." They sat down, still holding hands over the table.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's our one year anniversary, and I wanted it to be special." 

They sat like that for a while, sipping at their drinks and catching each other up on life. It had been nearly a month since they had seen each other, and even though they had frequently called and skyped each other in that time, it wasn't the same. It felt good to finally be able to talk face to face, and to be able to touch each others hands.

_ 'Cause I like you, but that's not enough _

They lay under the stars, talking for hours and hours about nothing and everything at once. Logan felt those same butterflies he felt the first day he met Patton. The small box in his back pocket was burning a hole through his pants, and his palms were starting to sweat. 

Patton rambled on about the newest arrival in the animal shelter he worked at, and when he finished, they sat in silence for a while. Clearing his throat, Logan stood up. 

"Patton, I have something to say." Looking up at the seriousness in his voice, Patton stood up as well. "What is it, Lo?" 

Getting down on one knee, Logan grabbed the box out of his pocket. Patton's eyes went wide when he realized what was happening, and his hands immediately went up to cover his mouth. He gasped, and his eyes began to water.

"Patton, I've loved you for some time now. Ever since the day we became friends, I knew I loved you. I just… didn't know how to express it. When we finally started dating, I knew there was no one else in the world for me, and that one day I would marry you. You're so kind and thoughtful, and I don't think I've ever seen you act anything but caring. You brought a light into my life that was brighter than the sun, and I'd do anything to spend the rest of my time here on earth with you. My love, my darling, my starshine, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?"

With those last words, Logan opened the box to show a simple but beautiful ring with their names carved into the inside, and intricate designs all over the outside. 

Tears streamed down Patton's face as he nodded, holding his hand out for Logan to place the ring on. After it was securely in place, he jumped into his fiance's arms, knocking them both over. They lay like that for some time, holding each other under the moonlight. 

_ So if you will please fall in love with me _

Logan opened his eyes to see his husband's face inches from his own. His hair was tangled, and there was drool on the side of his face, but Logan thought he had never looked more beautiful. He stretched, pulling the blankets off of himself, and got out of bed. Patton groaned from under the covers, mumbling for Logan to come back to bed.

"I have to go to work." After pulling his shoes on, Logan walked over to the bed, where Patton lay in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Grabbing his tie, the tired man pulled his husband back into bed, wrapping his arms around the other.

Logan laughed, hugging his husband back. "I suppose a few more minutes couldn't hurt," said the professor, snuggling into the warmth that was Patton, and they remained like that until he had to leave for work. Patton only let him go because he knew that as soon as Logan returned home, they could cuddle once more. 

The tie-clad man smiled the entire way to work, knowing that nothing could hurt him so long as Patton was there. He had love in his eyes as he taught that days lesson, and all of the students knew exactly why it was there.


End file.
